La Mélodie du Coeur
by YamInari
Summary: Une voix... Un chant apparaissant comme un phare dans cet océan de ténèbres, comme une réponse à la raison-même de l'existence humaine. Il fut un temps où la douleur fut son foyer. Où la chaleur du bonheur lui paraissait tellement loin qu'il lui était impossible de l'atteindre. Alors il se donnait l'illusion d'exister en créant cette flamme artificielle...


Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, je vous présente mon second One-Shot ! Il a été, tout comme le premier, déjà écrit et posté sur un autre site que celui-ci. Je le reposte donc ici, avec la correction de faite ! Sachant que sur l'autre site, il a été écrit en octobre 2014 et que j'ai, - je l'espère -, progressé, attendez-vous à des tournures de phrase assez maladroite !

Sans plus tarder, je vais vous présenter ce fameux OS :

_Fiche du One-Shot :_

Titre : La mélodie du cœur

Auteur : YamInari

Genres : Poetry / Song-Fic, Drama, PoV Naruto

Rating : K+ / T

Pairing : Pas de couples.

Disclaimer : Si je vous dis que je suis une vache rose et volante... Ça vous paraîtrait improbable, n'est-ce pas ? Bah ça l'est d'autant plus que si je vous dis que les personnages du manga Naruto m'appartiennent. Donc tout est à Masashi Kishimoto-senseï sauf la fiction sortie tout droit de mes pensées !

Résumé : Une voix... Un chant apparaissant comme un phare dans cet océan de ténèbres, comme une réponse à la raison-même de l'existence humaine. Il fut un temps où la douleur fut son foyer. Où la chaleur du bonheur lui paraissait tellement loin qu'il lui était impossible de l'atteindre. Alors il se donnait l'illusion d'exister en créant cette flamme artificielle. Ce sourire masquant une âme en peine. Mais lorsque le miroir se brise...

Donc voilà, d'après le genre, cette fiction contient plusieurs poésies écrites par mes soins. Et... Je ne suis pas poètes, je ne connais pas grand chose à ce sujet donc je m'excuse si cela vous paraîtra très enfantin ! M'enfin, vous jugerez par vous-même :) Comme l'autre OS, je n'ai pas choisi un thème très joyeux, mais je vous promets que c'est moins 'violent' que le premier ! Voilà...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« _**_**D**_**___ouce étoile d'été, __

__Celle qui veille sur mon sommeil,__

_**_**N**_**___'es-tu pas fatiguée__

__De m'accompagner au pays des Merveilles ?__

_**_**P**_**___ourquoi perdre de ta lumière pour un être comme moi ?__

__Pourquoi perdre de ta lumière alors que tu ne me connais pas ?__

_**_**J**_**___e te déteste car tu veilles sur moi,__

__Je te déteste car tu ne me laisses pas choisir le trépas...__

_**_**M**_**___ais dis-moi... __

__Qui es-tu, toi qui ne m'a jamais fait entendre ta voix ?__ »

* * *

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir... Le sommeil est une chose rare que je cherche à saisir, mais elle glisse entre mes doigts, comme de l'eau. Je veux dormir pour oublier ma douleur... Pour oublier toutes mes peines et mon chagrin. Malheureusement, - si il existait vraiment -, Dieu a décidé que je ne vivrais que pour ça. La souffrance. Tss... Vraiment... On peut dire que j'ai de la chance... Seulement, depuis peu, j'entends une mélodie. Apaisante, douce et chaleureuse... Je crois que c'est de la flûte.

Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en musique, mais là, c'est vraiment joli. Je ne l'entends que la nuit et c'est grâce à elle que j'arrive à m'endormir. C'est tellement agréable... C'est limite si je ne saute pas de joie. Non, pas pendant mon sommeil, ne vous inquiétez pas... N'empêche que... C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Cette chaleur qui enveloppe mon cœur... Est-ce que c'est de la souffrance ? Ou bien quelque chose d'autre ? Cette chose qui m'incite à sourire ?

Vous pouvez peut-être me prendre pour un fou en entendant cette phrase... Eh bien oui, je ne sais pas différencier la souffrance et la joie. J'ai tellement baigné dans la déchéance étant enfant que lorsque j'ai mal, je me réfugie dans la douleur physique. Parfois morale quand je ne tiens qu'à un fil... Dans un sens, c'est un besoin. Une nécessité qui me pousse à me faire encore et toujours du mal, en plus de celle que je ressens quotidiennement. Oui, c'est du masochisme. Je le sais bien.

En plus d'être un monstre, je suis un cinglé. Merci bien, je le sais déjà. Si ils l'apprenaient... J'en ris d'avance. Je ne veux pas faire comme Sasuke qui arbore son masque de glace créé spécialement contre la douleur. Moi, je veux la recevoir. Je veux la ressentir. Je veux avoir mal. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir perdu mes notions, j'ai perdu toute envie si ce n'est de me faire mal.

Dans quel but est-ce que je garde cette vie ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais absolument rien... Pourtant, ça arrangerait tout le monde que je meurs: les villageois, Sasuke qui ne veut pas d'un boulet dans son équipe, Sakura-chan qui veut rester seule avec Sasuke, Tsunade qui n'aurait plus de papiers à remplir à cause de moi, les autres villages parce que le Kyubi ne donnerait plus sa puissance à Konoha... tout le monde. Et surtout moi... Moi qui n'aurais plus à souffrir de ces mots. De ces coups...

« __Sale démon ! Meurs ! Tu m'as pris ma famille ! Crève !__ »

Pardon... Pardon pour tout le mal que je vous fais... Pardon de vous avoir enlevé des êtres qui vous sont chers...

« __Monstre ! Sale monstre ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ?!__ »

Pardon...

« __Tu vas regretter d'être né ! Tiens ! Meurs !__ »

Pardon... Pardon de vivre... Pardon d'être né...

« __Tu es une erreur... Ton existence même est une erreur... Alors pourquoi t'efforces-tu de vivre ?!__ »

Pardon... Je ne sais pas... Mais pardon...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux vivre... Mais je sais pourquoi je veux mourir. Mais avant ça, je veux encore, juste un petit peu... Je veux voir ce que ça fait de vivre. Mais est-ce que je suis en train de vivre ? Est-ce que c'est ça... vivre ? Est-ce que tout le monde doit faire comme moi pour vivre ? Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus rien. Mais tout ce que je veux à présent... C'est découvrir **_sa_**voix. Parce que je sais qu'en l'écoutant, je connaîtrai enfin le bonheur.

Je ne comprends plus... Je ne comprends plus rien. La douleur est une chose qui me retient à la vie autant qu'elle me détruit à petit feu. C'est étrange... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je me mets face au miroir qui reflète mon visage neutre. Puis je souris. Quelque chose ne va pas... Étrangement, étirer mes lèvres en un sourire me semble plus dur. Je recommence. C'est mieux... Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je force des sourires... ? C'est simple.

Mon visage me révulse tellement que... Que porter un masque me permet de le cacher. Je veux être un tant soit peu digne des personnes que je côtoie... Et c'est avec lui que je dissimule ma laideur aux autres. C'est avec ce masque que j'arrive à rester aux côtés de personnes qui sont trop biens pour moi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un rendez-vous avez mon équipe. Comme d'habitude, Kakashi-senseï arrivera en retard, Sasuke sera déjà là alors que Sakura essaiera de lui tirer un mot.

Et moi... Moi je vais jouer mon rôle. Comme d'habitude... Chaque jour se ressemble. Je ne changerai jamais... Mais je vis avec moi-même, comme un combat que je mène chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde... C'est ce qu'on appellerait un supplice. Mais étrangement, j'aime la souffrance. Je vous l'ai dit: je suis dépendant d'elle, et elle me suit comme mon ombre. C'est le seul lien qui me rattache à l'humanité... La douleur.

Je noue mon bandeau frontal et sors en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé. On ne sait jamais, si quelqu'un tente de pénétrer dans mon appartement... Je m'engage dans la rue. Il est tôt et je sais que Kakashi-senseï ne viendra seulement que dans quelques heures, mais je sais aussi que si je tarde trop, les rues seront pleines et je ne pourrai pas sortir sans risquer de me prendre des pierres lancées par des villageois, leurs enfants, ou bien des coups... Et je ne veux en aucun cas que mes équipiers me voient **moi**. Mon vrai moi baignant dans la douleur.

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je marche, les mains dans les poches. Malgré tout, je regarde à droite et à gauche. J'ai peur. J'aime la douleur autant que je la hais. Je la cherche autant que je la fuis. Tout est si contradictoire en moi. Les rues sont presque vides, mais quelques ivrognes ou marchands commencent à ouvrir tôt le matin. Ils me lancent un regard haineux. La voilà. La douleur... Mon sourire ne s'efface pas, il s'agrandit. Je crois que je les énerve... Mais je continue. Parce que si je montre ma vraie facette, je sais qu'ils vont encore plus me haïr.

Alors même si ça ne leur plaît pas, je veux sourire pour eux. Pour les autres. Pour moi... Et je me trouve malgré tout égoïste... Mais je continue en me haïssant un peu plus. La vendeuse de tissus me regarde passer avec un regard plein de mépris devant son magasin. D'ailleurs, comment on appelle un vendeur de tissu et d'objets de couture ? Je ne sais pas... Tout simplement parce qu'on ne m'a pas appris ce qu'il fallait savoir. Mais ça, je sais que c'est de ma faute. Donc je ne leur en veux pas. Parce qu'ils me détestent...

Je continue à marcher en souriant à tout va. « Comme un idiot » me dit souvent Sakura... Mais si elle voyait mon vrai visage, que dirait-elle ? Que je suis un monstre ? Certainement. Je marche encore et toujours, surveillant mes arrières. C'est donc comme ça que je rentre dans quelqu'un et tombe sur les fesses. Affolé, je lève la tête pour rencontrer un regard. Toujours le même... Ce regard qui m'accuse de mille choses à la fois... Ce regard qui me rappelle que je suis un démon malgré mon masque...

Les yeux de l'homme sont vitreux et ses joues, rouges. Il est saoul... J'ai peur. De ses yeux... De ce que j'y lis... Alors je cours.

« Eh ! Reviens... Sale keunard de... Hips ! De démon ! » crache-t-il entre ses hoquets.

__Pardon___..._

Je cours jusqu'à en avoir mal aux jambes, jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé, jusqu'à en mourir... Et sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, j'arrive jusqu'au point de rendez-vous de l'équipe 7. L'équipe que je chéris, mais dont je ne mérite d'être le membre... Pourtant, je persiste. Et plus je persiste, plus j'ai l'impression d'être la tâche noir qui salit une page vierge. Vierge de toutes impuretés. Malgré tout, je gâche le tableau. C'est toujours la même chose... A chaque fois que je me trouve quelque part, je ne suis qu'un parasite qu'il faut effacer. Le seul déchet. La seule erreur...

Je sens mon sourire fléchir pendant un instant mais étire mes lèvres encore une fois. Je m'avance sur le pont en bois et vois Sasuke. Mon rôle... Je dois jouer mon rôle. Comme d'habitude...

« Salut Teme ! m'écris-je faussement.

\- Dobe. »

Quel est mon rôle... Qu'y a-t-il dans le script ? D'un coup, je cherche mes mots, sous le regard onyx de Sasuke. Il me regarde de haut, d'un air arrogant. Mais je ne lui en tiens jamais rigueur. Parce que tout est supérieur à moi. En me voyant dans mes réflexions, ne pipant mots, il hausse un sourcil pour montrer sa perplexité. Ça doit lui faire étrange... J'ai oublié mon texte. Même mon rôle, je n'arrive pas à le jouer correctement. Quel incapable je fais...

Je ne relâche pas mon sourire. Il doit me prendre pour un fou... Mes hypothèses se confirment quand il m'adresse la parole, ce qui m'étonne beaucoup je dois dire:

« Usuratonkachi, pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot... » me demande-t-il d'un air désintéressé.

Vite... Une excuse.

« J'crois que Sakura-chan me regarde un peu plus ! » ris-je bêtement en me frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Mensonge... Je n'arrive même pas à être moi-même devant ceux que j'aimerais considérer comme mes amis, ma famille, de peur de les dégoûter. J'ai appris à mentir pour ne pas que l'on voit qui je suis réellement. Et ça fait mal...

« Te regarder toi ? Ne te fous pas de moi Dobe, qui te regarderait...

\- Teme ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! » rétorqué-je vainement.

Pourtant, il a raison... Quand on me regarde, c'est pour me rappeler que je suis un monstre. Quand on me parle, c'est pour me rabaisser et me remettre à ma place. Et ils ont raison... Ma voix n'est qu'un faible écho si on la compare aux autres jours. Sasuke a dû le remarquer, puisqu'il fronce les sourcils. Juste au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour me sortir une remarque acerbe, Sakura-chan arrive.

« Ohayo Sasuke-kun ! chantonne-t-elle.

\- Hn.

\- Salut Sakura-chan ! réponds-je à la place de Sasuke. »

Celle-ci me fusille du regard, montrant par la même occasion qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas et qu'elle ne me parlera pas. J'ai mal. C'est douloureux autant que c'est jouissif... J'ai envie de rire autant que j'ai envie de pleurer... Tout est si confus. Mon masque s'effrite et je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas qu'il se brise. Je ne braille pas et cela semble étonner Sakura et Sasuke.

Mais je suis sûr que si j'ouvre la bouche, je ferais une erreur. Celle qui coûtera ma place dans un de ces merveilleux tableaux... Ceux où je n'ai pas ma place et où je ne suis qu'un parasite... Alors je me tais. Le silence est pesant. D'habitude, j'aurais tout fait pour que l'on n'entende que moi. Mais je n'en ai pas la force aujourd'hui. Je sais que j'ai atteint ma limite. Que bientôt, je ne serai plus dans aucun tableau, même dans le plus laid qui soit, car je suis bien trop monstrueux.

Je n'ai simplement pas... ma place dans ce monde. J'entends Kyuubi grogner à ma pensée. Lui aussi doit souffrir d'avoir un hôte comme moi. Je sais simplement dire « Pardon ». Parfois, je le dis sans raisons, mais je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Parce que rien que le fait de vivre est mal pour moi. Je ne suis pas censé exister. J'ai retenu cette leçon à force de l'entendre de la bouche des villageois...

Mais je leur donnerai bientôt ce qu'ils veulent. Il suffit d'attendre... Je souris. Non pas parce que mon rôle m'oblige à le faire, mais parce que je sens un poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Et je repense à cette voix. Celle qui chante chaque soir pour moi. Je l'aime tellement... Mais peut-être qu'elle ne chantait pas pour moi ? Ça fait mal... Mais je l'aime... Je veux l'écouter encore et encore.

Je sens les regards de mes coéquipiers se poser sur ma nuque, étant dos à eux. Je regarde la rivière qui coule sous ce pont, tout doucement... L'eau à l'air si pure, si belle et insouciante. J'aurai aimé être comme elle. Mais c'est impossible... Je suis le contraire même de l'eau. Je suis impur et laid. Comment pourrai-je me comparer à de l'eau... ? Mon visage se reflète sur la surface limpide du liquide aqueux. Ce visage-même qui me vaut tant d'insultes, de coups, de regards haineux... Je le hais. Je **_me_**hais. D'un geste rageur, je ramasse une pierre et la lance dans la rivière, déformant mon reflet.

Les autres doivent me prendre pour un fou... Mais c'est ce que je suis. Je me tiens contre la barrière en bois. Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi aujourd'hui... Je me sens plus lourd et faible que jamais.

« N-Naruto... ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande Sakura, incertaine.

Je ne réponds pas. Que puis-je dire sans que cela ne sonne comme un mensonge ? Rien, bien évidemment. Je sens que je vais avoir du mal. Mais je dois continuer...

« Yo les jeunes. »

Kakashi-senseï me sauve en apparaissant soudainement. Et si je suis toujours ce « script », je dois...

« Vous êtes en retard senseï ! crions Sakura et moi en chœur.

\- Eh bien... Vous n'allez jamais me croire mais...

\- Non on ne vous croit pas ! renchérit mon équipière », agacée.

Kakashi-senseï rit nerveusement mais reprend de suite son sérieux.

« Aujourd'hui, vous avez une mission de rang C, lance-t-il d'une voix morne. C'est une mission simple mais ne baissez pas votre garde. Allons dans le bureau de Hokage-sama pour avoir plus d'informations...

\- Haï. »

Nous le suivons jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade-baa-chan, nous retrouvant devant elle pour qu'elle nous donne des détails sur la mission.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez, vous effectuerez une mission de rang C. Toutes les informations la concernant sont dans ce rouleau. Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer, donc vous partez tout de suite après. Maintenant, disposez. », ordonne-t-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

On dirait qu'elle n'est pas vraiment enchantée de nous avoir dans son bureau. Nous sortons donc sans un mot et nous séparons pour nous préparer chacun de notre côté. Mes mains se serrent inconsciemment sur les pans de ma veste tandis que je m'engage dans la prochaine rue qui mène à mon appartement. En ne voyant personne, je souffle de soulagement et entreprends de sortir les clés de ma poche. Arrivé devant la porte de ma demeure, j'eus un sursaut de stupeur: devant elle se trouvaient plusieurs paquets et un couteau couvert du sang d'un quelconque animal que les villageois auraient égorgé pour m'effrayer.

Mes mains tremblent. Je rentre en prenant les objets posés devant chez moi et ferme la porte à clé. Un réflexe pris chez moi... Pourquoi avoir pris les paquets ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai pris l'habitude d'accepter tous les « présents » qu'ils m'envoient. C'est comme si je m'en sentais obligé. Obligé de les recevoir pour payer de ce que je leur ai fait... Je m'assois à même le sol et dépose le couteau de cuisine plus loin pour ne pas me couper puis m'intéresse aux objets emballés.

J'en prends un et constate qu'il est plutôt léger. J'entreprends de déchirer le papier et regarde ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Des poils... de chien ? Horrifié, j'ouvre les autres paquets et découvre avec stupeur ce qu'ils contiennent: chaque morceau du chien qu'ils ont pris un malin plaisir à découper. Et ça tête... Je le reconnais... C'est lui qui venait chaque semaine devant la porte de ma maison... C'est lui que je caressais... C'est lui que je nourrissais... C'est lui que... j'aimais...

Je pleure. Mes larmes ne coulent pas mais je sais que je pleure. Ma main se porte à mon cœur alors que je me recroqueville, sentant mes épaules tressauter. Encore elle... La souffrance. Elle se colle à moi comme une deuxième peau... Elle se meut comme mon ombre. Elle m'a aperçu une fois. Depuis, elle ne me lâche plus... Je lève la tête et regarde le petit être que j'ai fait souffrir. J'ai impliqué Menrui... Oui, c'est le nom que je lui ai donné. Ça veut dire « nouilles ». Parce que comme moi, il adorait les ramens. Parce que comme moi, il cherchait un foyer. Parce que comme moi... il était... __seul__...

Je me souviens, à chaque fois que je le caressais entre les oreilles, il aboyait joyeusement. Il était si gentil... Au début, il était méfiant et il m'a même mordu quand je voulais l'approcher pour le caresser. Mais peu à peu, nous sommes devenus proches. Et il me tenait compagnie chaque semaine... Je l'adorais. J'aimais caresser ses poils soyeux et bruns. Il était beau. Surtout quand il agitait sa queue derrière lui pour montrer qu'il voulait jouer. Et moi, je jouais avec lui. Parce qu'il m'aimait et je l'aimais.

Mais maintenant... Maintenant, il est mort à cause de moi... On lui a découpé chacun de ses membres, sa queue, sa tête et beaucoup de ses poils... Non, ses poils, on les lui a arrachés... Ils ne sont plus doux et soyeux d'un brun éclatant, mais ils sont poisseux et d'un brun foncé... Du sang. Il y a même encore du sang qui coule, et je n'ai pas remarqué. Ça tâche mon parquet et ça s'infiltre dans le bois. Mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire... Parce que bientôt, ça ne sera plus ma maison. Ma poitrine me fait mal mais je l'ignore et rampe jusqu'à Menrui. Je prends sa tête entre mes mains et regarde avec fascination le liquide poisseux couler le long de mes mains. Je regarde le petit chien dans les yeux et constate que plus aucune lueur de vie n'y passe.

Je nous revois, jouant ensemble. Nous confortant dans notre solitude, puis je serre sa tête contre moi en fermant les yeux, son liquide vital tâchant un peu mes vêtements orangés.

__Pardon Menrui... Pardon...__

Je te promets que je ne ferai plus de mal à personne. Mon regard se porte sur un morceau de papier tâché lui aussi de sang. J'ai peur. Mais je lis ce qu'il y a de marqué:

« __Sale démon,__

__Si tu ne veux pas voir chacun des êtres__

__qui te sont chers mourir, tu n'as qu'à crever toi-même ! __

__Tu vas payer pour ce que tu nous a fait... __

__Tu vas disparaître de ce monde !__

__Regarde ce petit chien que tu as mené à la mort...__

__Que tu es cruel... ____**Sale monstre**____ !__ »

J'ai mal... Je suis cruel... J'ai tué Menrui. J'ai fait souffrir ces villageois. Tout ce que je mérite est la Mort. Mais je dois accomplir une dernière chose, alors pardon... Pardon de ne pas mourir maintenant. Mais je dois absolument trouver la réponse. Je pose Menrui et vais me préparer pour la mission puis vais au terrain d'entraînement avec lui pour l'enterrer. Je creuse la terre avec mes mains. Ça fait mal et je saigne, mais je sais que je le mérite. Alors je continue, jusqu'à ce que ça soit assez profond et dépose la dépouille de celui que je ne peux désormais plus considérer comme un ami.

Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne mérite personne. Et si je suis seul, alors je ne pourrai plus blesser qui que ce soit. Je le regarde croupissant au fond de ce trou et finis par le recouvrir de terre. Une fois fait, je me lève en remettant mon sac sur mon dos et pars vers un cours d'eau où je nettoie sommairement mes vêtements et mes mains tâchées de terre et de sang. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais je cours vers l'entrée du village en essayant d'éviter les regards plus menaçants des villageois, fermant presque les yeux. Je bute contre quelque chose et tombe face contre terre. Je me retourne pour voir qu'un homme m'a fait un croche-patte.

Je me lève en murmurant encore un « Pardon » et fuis en courant. Mes mains me font mal et mes genoux aussi. Mais je le mérite. Je fuis comme un lâche et j'arrive à l'entrée du village, haletant alors que je remarque juste après que Sasuke et Sakura-chan sont déjà arrivés et je me redresse précipitamment. Je veux lancer une plaisanterie comme je **_dois_**le faire à chaque fois mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. J'essaie alors un sourire qui sonne plus faux que le plus faux des sourires. Je n'ai pas envie de sourire parce que j'ai mal...

Mais je n'ai pas le droit parce que c'est de ma faute si Menrui est mort. Alors je dois encore faire semblant. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve la réponse.

« - Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi es-tu couvert de terre et de... ?, me demande Sakura-chan, ne sachant définir la couleur rouge estompée recouvrant mes vêtements. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ah ça c'est...-

\- Du sang. » me coupe Sasuke.

Je le regarde, mes yeux s'ouvrant d'horreur. Sakura eut le même regard mais ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

« Du... sang... ? Pourquoi as-tu du sang... sur tes vêtements... ?, me questionne-t-elle une nouvelle fois, la voix tremblotante, l'air effaré.

\- Ah mais c'est pas du sang ! J'ai juste voulu voler un sceau de peinture pour décorer des murs mais en tombant de la peinture rouge a tâché mes vêtements ! essayé-je de mentir.

\- Ça a l'odeur du sang. Et tes mains, pourquoi sont-elles écorchées Usuratonkachi ?

\- J'suis tombé en essayant de fuir celui qui utilisait les pots de peinture, c'est tout ! Et si tu sens l'odeur du sang, c'est normal vu que je saigne Teme !

\- Tu mens assez bien Naruto... »

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Kakashi-senseï qui pour une fois est arrivé à l'heure. Mes mains se remettent à trembler... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il remarque... ? Je vois les regards de mon équipe se poser sur moi. Kakashi-senseï me regarde d'un air sévère.

« Dis-moi Naruto... Qu'es-tu allé enterrer tout à l'heure ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que Sasuke et Sakura étaient étonnés.

« - Ce que... je..., hésité-je.

\- Dis-nous, insiste-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien...-

\- J'ai tout vu, alors n'essaie pas de mentir. »

Mes yeux s'élargissent d'horreur. Je recule d'un pas. J'ai l'impression d'être accusé... Mais c'est moi qui l'ai tué alors... Je suis le meurtrier de Menrui... Alors ils vont m'arrêter... ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire... ? Je tremble.

« Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé Naruto.

\- Je... J'ai...

\- Oui ? »

Je ne veux pas leur dire. Parce que mon masque, je sais qu'il se brisera au moment où j'aurai ouvert la bouche pour leur dire. Mais je veux accomplir la dernière chose qui me retient dans ce monde... Je sens leur regard lourd se poser sur moi et je baisse la tête sur mes pieds. J'ai l'impression de voir **_leurs_**regards. Ces regards qui me font peur et qui me font me sentir mal. Ça me fait mal.

« Pourquoi as-tu enterré ce chien ? Et pourquoi était-il découpé en morceau ? »

Je sursaute et recule encore alors que j'entends le hoquet de surprise de Sakura et je devine que Sasuke a les yeux un peu plus ouverts par la surprise. Maintenant plus que tout, **j'ai envie de mourir**. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient mon visage si laid. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient tout court.

« D-Découpé... en m-morceau... ?, bégaye ma coéquipière.

\- Oui. Et n'essaie pas de me contredire, je t'ai suivi si tu veux savoir. Je t'ai vu creuser et mettre ce chien à l'intérieur avant de l'enterrer. »

Je n'arrive pas à répondre. Je ne veux pas répondre. Et si... Et si je mettais fin à ma vie... ? Maintenant ? Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Comme ça, ça arrangera tout le monde. Même si je n'ai pas trouvé ma réponse, ça n'a plus d'importance.

« C'est moi qui l'ai tué... » murmuré-je avant de sortir un kunaï dans le but de le planter dans mon coeur.

Mais cette tentative échoue quand Kakashi-senseï attrape mon poignet. Les yeux dilatés de stupeur, je murmure une nouvelle fois:

« Lâchez-moi...

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? me demande-t-il, troublé.

\- Parce que je le mérite... »

Il écarquille les yeux alors que Sakura met ses deux mains sur la bouche et que Sasuke fronce les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué.

\- Si.

\- Ce sont les villageois.

\- A cause de moi.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je l'ai approché.

\- C'est tout ? me demande Kakashi-senseï, surpris.

\- C'est une raison comme une autre... déclaré-je.

\- Mais... Pourquoi veux-tu te ôter la vie... ? fait-il, son trouble se perçant dans sa voix.

\- Parce que je ne mérite pas de vivre, alors laissez-moi ! », hurlé-je, me tirant de l'emprise de mon maître.

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de réagir et m'enfuis. Je cours en utilisant mon chakra.

__Pardon... Pardon de vous avoir causé tout ce tort... Pardon d'avoir vécu si longtemps... Pardon ! __

Je sens un liquide couler sur mes joues et pose un doigt pour le récolter. Je... pleure... ? N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurerais ? Tout le monde va être heureux ! Tout le monde attend que je meurs ! Alors pourquoi tu pleures idiot ? Pourquoi hein... ? T'es vraiment bête... Vraiment... ! Je continue de courir, jusqu'à arriver en haut de la falaise où tous les portraits des Hokages sont sculptés. Ma vie va-t-elle s'achever ainsi... ?

Je regarde le village qui s'étend en-dessous. Mes larmes continuent de ruisseler sur mes joues malgré moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai si mal... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la douleur est plus forte aujourd'hui qu'hier... Je ne comprends tout simplement pas. J'ai tellement mal que ça me coupe le souffle. De toute façon, si je mets fin à cette vie, je n'aurai plus mal, n'est-ce pas... ? Je regarde la lame du kunaï briller au reflet de la lumière, j'entends des bruits de course et serre l'arme bien fort dans ma main avant de pointer la pointe contre ma gorge.

Je dois le faire. Je ferme les yeux.

« **Naruto** ! »

J'ai mal. Je sens deux liquides couler : mon sang et mes larmes. La lame s'est enfoncée dans ma peau. Pas assez profondément mais dans la gorge, cela peu s'avérer fatal. Mon sang coule abondamment et je tombe. Je ne sens pas le contact froid et dur du sol mais des bras chauds et réconfortants. Est-ce que c'est ça mourir... ? Mes yeux se ferment doucement. Je meurs...

Je suis mort. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications sur le fait qu'il fasse tout noir. Pourtant, j'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal au cœur... En ai-je encore un ? Je ne comprends pas... Je pensais avoir de cette chaleur... Je pensais pouvoir l'entendre une dernière fois avant de mourir... Mais si c'est ainsi... Il y a une dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire... Laisser parler _mon vrai moi_.

Une petite pensée pour toi Sasuke...

« _**_**P**_**___ire que la haine tes yeux m'ont jeté,__

__Pire que la peine ton ignorance m'a montré,__

_**_**J**_**___e ne sais pourquoi mais j'aurai espéré que tu me détestes,__

__Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'aurai voulu que tu restes...__

_**_**C**_**___haque jour passé sans que tu ne me vois,__

__Est comme un chemin sans avenir ni lois.__

__« ___**_**J**_**___'existe ! »__

__J'aurais voulu te crier...__

__« ___**_**J**_**___e suis triste... »__

__J'aurais voulu te murmurer...__

_**_**N**_**___e me laisse pas seul,__

__Ne m'abandonne pas ici...__

_**_**N**_**___e te fous pas de ma gueule,__

__Je veux juste être ton ami !__

_**_**N**_**___e peux-tu pas comprendre... ?__

_**_**P**_**___ourquoi ne prends-tu pas ce que l'on te tends ?__

__N'y a-t-il rien qui puisse te faire ressentir du contentement ?__

_**_**R**_**___egarde-moi, parle-moi, insulte-moi !__

__Mais je t'en supplie, ne fais pas comme si je n'existais pas...__ »

Une petite pensée pour toi Sakura...

« _**_**B**_**___eauté, candeur et insouciance,__

__Tu n'étais rien de plus que le fruit de l'innocence.__

_**_**I**_**___natteignable pour un être sombre,__

__Tu ne te retournais pas au passage de mon ombre.__

_**_**C**_**___onscient d'étouffer la lumière,__

__Je ne pouvais que te regarder derrière...__

_**_**P**_**___etit pétale d'un merveilleux rose,__

__Avec des perles émeraudes créant un parfait osmose,__

_**_**T**_**___u étais la page vierge, une petite fille,__

__Celle qui éclorait à la saison du Hanami,__

_**_**E**_**___t en étant les ténèbres,__

__Je ne pouvais te considérer comme étant une amie...__ »

Pourquoi pleurer une nouvelle fois... Pourquoi me manquent-ils autant... ? J'ai mal... J'ai tellement mal...

« **Naruto** ! »

Qui m'appelle... ? Laissez-moi ! Je veux mourir... Je **_dois_**mourir ! Parce que si je vis encore... je sais que je vous ferai du mal. Et ça me fait tellement mal au cœur... Je sais que je suis lâche. Je suis perdu... Je suis mort non ? Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que la douleur s'accentue à mesure que le temps passe... ? Pourquoi ?!

« __Parce que tu ne veux pas mourir Naruto.__ »

Qui est-ce ? C'est faux ! Je veux mourir ! Je dois mourir !

« __Non, tu ne veux pas mourir. Tu dois vivre Naruto... Vivre pour eux. Tu es un humain. Personne ne mérite de mourir.__ »

C'est faux ! Arrête de mentir ! Arrête s'il te plaît... Arrête...

« __Je ne mens pas.__ »

Mais... Qui es-tu... ? Pourquoi peux-tu me parler alors que je suis mort... ?

« _Tu n'es pas mort Naruto. Et je suis..._ »

Tu es... ? Non, ça ne peut pas être...

« **Naruto** ! »

J'ai mal à la tête... J'ai mal... Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Cette voix, c'était donc...

« Reviens ! »

Ces voix m'incitent à ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai donc pas réussi à me tuer... Mais que voulait dire cette voix... ? Je ne comprends plus rien... J'obéis donc à ces voix et soulève doucement et lentement mes paupières. La blancheur d'une pièce aseptisée que je devine comme étant une chambre d'hôpital me fait directement fermer les yeux. Je suis donc à l'hôpital... J'essaie une nouvelle tentative d'ouvrir mes yeux et les cligne plusieurs fois, les réhabituant peu à peu à la lumière.

Mon regard se pose sur le plafond blanc et sans défaut de la pièce. Mon corps est engourdi et est relié par divers fils servant sûrement à me redonner mon sang perdu. Je sursaute en entendant une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Kiba:

« Eh ! Il est réveillé ! Naruto est réveillé ! crie-t-il aux autres.

\- Naruto ! »

Je tourne ma tête sur le côté mais grimace. Je lève mon bras entraînant ainsi tous les tuyaux planté dans ma peau et le porte à mon cou en sentant sous mes doigts un bandage enroulé autour, en épaisse couche pour éviter les fuites sanguines. Mes yeux se posent ensuite sur le visage des personnes présentes: tous les ninjas de ma génération, Kakashi-senseï, puis Tsunade-baa-chan. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me regardent alors je tourne la tête sur le côté. Je les vois me regarder avec tristesse.

Ils doivent sûrement le savoir maintenant... Je suis un monstre, ils doivent être triste parce que je ne suis pas mort. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas leur parler. Ils peuvent me laisser mourir sur ce lit. Ils peuvent me laisser dépérir, ou juste me tuer... Et... _m'oublier_... Mais ne me regardez pas... Ne regardez pas ce que je suis réellement... Je ne veux pas... Alors s'il vous plaît, ne me brûlez pas avec vos regards... ! Ne me tuez pas de cette manière ! Ne vous approchez pas de moi...

« Naruto, regarde-nous. » m'ordonne baa-chan.

Je ne veux pas, je vous en supplie... Ne me regardez pas... Je tremble mais j'obéis. Parce que je le dois... Je me tourne lentement vers eux en cachant mes yeux derrière mes cheveux trop longs sans oser les fixer dans les yeux. Eux ne se gênent pas pour le faire. Et ça me fait mal. Leur regard me blesse... Je ne veux pas lire du dégoût dans leurs yeux... Pourquoi... ? J'ai pourtant l'habitude... Et c'est normal puisque je suis un monstre... Elle arrive encore, elle me transperce. La souffrance. Encore plus... Mais pourquoi ai-je encore plus mal aujourd'hui... ?

Je le sais, je suis quelqu'un d'anormal. De détestable, de laid, de monstrueux et de cinglé. Je suis aussi un assassin... Un meurtrier... Je suis un déchet. Les villageois disent même que je ne mérite pas de vivre, que je suis un démon. Je les comprends... Je pense la même chose. Alors pourquoi... ? Pourquoi si c'est eux... ça fait encore plus mal que n'importe qui ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de mourir rien qu'en y pensant mais que ça m'est désagréable ? Que je n'ai pas au fond cette jouissance en sentant la lame de la douleur me transpercer ?

J'ai toujours ressenti une certaine peur envers le mal qui me traverse... Toujours... Mais j'ai besoin d'elle... Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi aujourd'hui, tout est différent... ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui plus que tout... ? Ils me fixent encore. Ça me fait peur.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demande-t-elle, interprétant les pensées de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

Je tremble encore. J'ai envie de fuir. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Parce que je dois souffrir. Pourquoi... ? Cette question revient à chaque geste que je fais. Pourquoi.

« P-Par...ce que... je... »

Ma voix tremble trop. J'ai peur... Je baisse la tête alors que je vois le regard des autres se faire plus insistant. Sont-ils si pressés de me voir mourir... ? Ça fait mal... Personne ne me quitte des yeux. Je les vois à travers mes cheveux. Ils me fixent sans ciller. Je sais que je dois répondre... Parce que sinon, ils vont me haïr encore plus qu'avant...

« Si je fais ça... T-Tout le monde... Vous allez tous... être heureux... »

« CLAC ! »

Que s'est-il passé... ? Ma joue me brûle. Les yeux grands ouverts et la tête penchée sur le côté à cause du choc reçu, je me tourne vers Tsunade-baa-chan. Son bras est suspendu en l'air, après la gifle qu'elle vient de me donner. Donc, elle me déteste c'est ça... ? C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a giflé... Je n'ose pas regarder leur visage...

__Pardon...__

Tsunade-baa-chan doit faire bonne figure et ne pas montrer son aversion à mon égard... C'est ça non... ? Et je la comprends... Elle aussi doit mentir... Mais je vais lui enlever ce fardeau... Je baisse la tête et murmure, de sorte à ce que tout le monde entende malgré le faible volume sonore:

« Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Je vais... »

Je n'ose pas terminer ma phrase, mais le fait tout de même avec un sourire résigné:

« - Tsunade-baa-chan... Je vais... Si je meurs... Tu n'auras plus à faire semblant de m'aimer, non... ? Plus personne ne souffrira... Et... Comme ça... »

Ma voix se brise malgré moi à la fin. Je veux me cacher encore plus que derrière mes mèches de cheveux. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir que je sens des bras m'entourer et me serrer. Mon corps tremble. Est-ce que Baa-chan va me faire quelque chose... ? Pourquoi me serre-t-elle dans ses bras ? Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Tu es un idiot... Un parfait idiot... »

Je le sais... On me l'a toujours dit... Mais... Aujourd'hui je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Elle me prend par les épaules et me fixe. Je reste figé devant... ses larmes ?

« Penses-tu... que je fais semblant ?, sourit-elle entre ses larmes.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas...

Je ne comprends plus rien... Si elle ne fait pas semblant... Alors pourquoi pleure-t-elle... ? Je ne comprends décidément plus rien... Et ça me fait d'autant plus peur... Je lève mes yeux vers les autres et je suis encore plus troublé.

« Penses-tu que eux font semblant... ? »

Pourquoi ont-ils des regards aussi tristes... Pourquoi certains pleurent-ils même ? Je ne comprends plus rien. La situation m'échappe...

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... »

Je me tiens la tête. J'ai la nausée. Je ne veux plus les regarder. Je ne le peux plus... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois mourir. Pour eux. Pour tout le monde. Alors peu importe maintenant... Peut-être qu'en mourant, leurs larmes se tariront ? Ça me rendrait heureux... Je pense que la seule option de connaître le bonheur pour moi est la Mort... Pourtant, depuis que je me le répète sans cesse, j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche et je ne comprends pas sa signification...

« Est-ce que... commencé-je, incertain. Est-ce que si je meurs, vous-

\- Non ! me coupe brusquement Baa-chan. Arrête avec cette histoire ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ce que tu dois faire est __vivre__Naruto ! Tu le **_dois_**! Pour nous, pour le village... Pour tout le monde ! »

Je me fige, ne semblant pas comprendre. __Vivre __? Pourquoi dois-je vivre... ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Naruto-kun, tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser ! me dit Lee.

\- L-Lee-kun a r-raison... C-C'est grâce à toi q-que je suis plus forte, N-Naruto-kun ! ajoute Hinata.

\- Bien que la marque soit restée sur ma peau, le sceau apposé par mon clan ne l'est plus dans mon cœur. Tu m'as libéré de la malédiction Naruto. » renchérit son cousin.

Pourquoi...

« Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir Naruto ! Tu... Tu es notre ami et... » me raisonne Sakura entre ses pleurs.

Ami... ? Je n'ai aucun ami... Je n'en mérite aucun...

« Ouais ! T'as pas le droit de mourir ! Oublie pas qu'on a un combat à faire ! » me rappelle Kiba.

Arrêtez s'il vous plaît... Ne dîtes plus rien... Ne détruisez pas mon monde... Celui que j'ai mis tant de temps à créer... Ne me brisez pas de cette manière...

« Taisez-vous... Je vous en supplie... »

Je me tasse sur moi-même en me bouchant les oreilles. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Pourquoi ne me montrent-ils pas leur haine ? Pourquoi continuent-ils à jouer leur rôle ? Pourquoi...

« Pourquoi continuez-vous... ? Tout serait tellement plus simple... si tout le monde me traitait de la même manière... Haïssez-moi ! Faîtes-moi du mal... Mais je vous en supplie, ne me détruisez pas comme ça... Pas de cette manière... »

Je deviens fou...

« Je suis un monstre... Tout le monde le dit... »

Je perds le contrôle de mon esprit...

« Je suis un démon... Un meurtrier qui a ôté de nombreuses vies... »

... De ma raison...

« Je suis un être qui ne mérite pas l'amour, la compassion et le bonheur alors que j'ai essayé de le toucher du bout des doigts... »

... De ma conscience...

« Ils ont dit que mes parents m'avaient abandonné... »

... De tout.

« Ils ont dit... que ma naissance-même est un pêché... Alors- !

\- Dobe, intervient Sasuke. Laisse-nous au moins penser c'qu'on veut. Pour ma part, t'es un boulet. Encore plus aujourd'hui. »

Je souris amèrement, repensant à leurs mots.

« Tu veux dire... Un déchet de la société ? Qui ne mérite pas de vivre... ? Je sais, c'est ce que m'ont dit les villageois... »

Il semble aussi surpris que les autres mais rétorque avec un froncement de sourcil:

« Écoute bien Usuratonkachi parce que je me répéterai pas... D'abord, je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi, t'es un idiot qui braille tout le temps et qui est hyperactif. T'es aussi maladroit, étourdi, pas du tout futé, qui ne sait que manger des ramens et qui crie sur tous les toits « je suis le prochain Hokage ». Mais t'es aussi Uzumaki Naruto, Genin de Konoha et membre de l'équipe 7, conclut-il.

\- Sasuke-kun a raison ! Tu es un membre de Konoha, nous ne te laisserons pas !

\- Oui, tu fais partie de la famille !

\- Galère... Les villageois ont beau dire ce qu'ils veulent, ne pense pas qu'on est comme eux, ça serait une insulte. »

Je fais partie... de la famille... ?

« T'es notre pote vieux !

\- Oui, la flamme de la jeunesse est en toi !

\- Et n'oublie pas que je t'attends pour prendre mon poste, ce boulot est trop chiant pour moi, puis je suis trop vieille pour remplir des papiers...

\- Et si... »

Ils se tournent tous vers moi, attendant la suite de ma phrase alors que je leur souris tristement. C'est dur de sourire... lorsque l'on n'en a pas envie... Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, rien qu'un petit peu... Ce qu'ils m'ont dit... Ça fait si mal mais ça fait tellement chaud au cœur...

« Et si... Je n'étais pas celui que vous croyiez être... ? Je suis sûr que vous me fuirez en voyant mon vrai visage... Moi-même je... Je ne me supporte pas vous comprenez... Moi-même je me trouve laid... Alors ne me regardez pas s'il vous plaît... Je préfère mentir que de vous montrer mon vrai visage... _Je me ___hais___..._ »

Ils écarquillent les yeux à mon annonce alors que je regarde le sol. La tentation est si forte... Mais je dois les dégoûter. Ils ne doivent pas s'approcher de moi... Le bonheur est comme la douleur pour moi non... ? Alors autant saisir la chose la plus proche... Je dois souffrir...

« Je te l'ai dit Dobe: c'est nous qui décidons de c'qu'on pense de toi. Tch, tu m'as fait me répéter...

\- Nous apprendrons à te connaître et à te comprendre, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Personne ne joue un rôle à la perfection. Le masque que tu portes est une part de toi malgré ce que tu prétends. », parle pour la première fois Kakashi-senseï.

Les yeux grands ouverts sans oser les regarder, je garde le silence, ne cachant quoi dire. Mais eux le brise...

« Et nous ne détestons pas ce que tu es. Tu n'es pas un monstre Naruto, tu disais toi-même vouloir montrer ta valeur au village en devenant Hokage, rajoute-t-il.

\- M-Mais... Ce n'était pas moi... C'était une personnalité que j'ai créée ! Pour que cette personnalité vous mérite... Parce que mon vrai moi ne mérite personne... »

Je suis faible... Je me sens faible devant leur regard... Je n'ai pas envie de protester devant eux... J'ai tellement envie de croire... Croire que quelqu'un m'aime. A part Menrui, personne ne m'a un jour aimé. J'aimerais tellement y croire... Tellement que ça en fait mal...

« Personne ne mérite d'être seul. »

Pourtant, moi je le mérite. Je fais du mal à ceux qui m'entourent. Je tue des êtres innocents... Je crée la désolation autour de moi... Pourtant... _Pourtant_...

« Vis Naruto ! » crient-ils en cœur, me faisant ouvrir brusquement les yeux et lever la tête.

Vivre... Est-ce égoïste de vouloir tendre la main à la Vie... ?

« __Avec __et __pour __nous ! »

Ils me tendent la main... Vivre... Je sens un liquide couler sur mes joues. Comme quand j'étais petit. Quand les villageois me frappaient. Mais la sensation est différente... Je me sens léger... Et j'ai chaud. Mon corps bouge tout seul et je tends le bras. Les autres attrapent ma main alors que de mon autre main, je touche ma joue. C'est mouillé. Je dois avoir un comportement étrange pour eux mais...

« Ah ! Pleure pas Naruto ! Désolé ! On a dit quelque chose de mal ?! Vraiment désolé ! panique le maître canin, provoquant quelques rires sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

\- Idiot ! Ce sont des larmes de joie ! lui explique Ino. »

Des larmes... de joie ? Je murmure pour moi-même mais les autres ont l'air d'entendre:

« Alors... C'est ça... la joie... ? me demandé-je bêtement. Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter... Pourquoi... ?

\- Tu es libre Naruto. Ne te cache pas, vis ta vie comme tu l'entends. N'écoute que ton cœur... » me dit tendrement Baa-chan en posant un doigt sur ma poitrine où se trouve justement mon cœur.

Il bat. Pas comme avant... Pas comme ces faibles battements qui me maintenaient en vie, pour ne pas que je sombre. Mais bien des battements qui font que je respire et que je vis enfin. Je pleure... J'entends mes sanglots. C'est tellement étrange... Je suis triste, je suis heureux, mais je sais que si je suis triste, c'est en quelque sorte un deuil à mon ancienne vie. A mon ancien monde. A présent, je vis dans le monde de tout le monde.

Aux côtés de ma famille. Je m'accroche à elle. Et à eux, mes amis. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me laissent, alors je m'accroche à eux. J'espère qu'ils ne regrettent pas de m'avoir tendu la main une fois, car je le sais: je ne la lâcherai plus jamais ! Alors... Je ne vais pas me faire pardonner sur le fait qu'ils doivent me supporter moi et mon comportement idiot, pénible, bruyant... Mais... Merci. Merci de m'accepter... Merci.

« __Tu as réussi...__ »

Je sursaute et regarde partout. Ai-je rêvé ?

« __Vis heureux...__ »

Je sais que les autres doivent me regarder, mais je continue. En me souvenant de quelque chose, je ferme les yeux. Je vais enfin l'entendre, je le sais... _La voix_.

« _**_**P**_**___erdu dans les méandres de la noirceur,__

__Tu te caches tremblant de peur.__

__Quelle est cette mélodie grisée en ce temps pluvieux,__

__N'apaisant point ce sentiment qui te fait fermer les yeux... ?__

_**_**D**_**___ans l'obscurité tu cours.__

__Dans l'ombre tu fuis,__

__Tendant la main vers l'Amour,__

__Mais l'attraper est un talent dont tu n'es muni.__

_**_**S**_**___ilencieusement,__

__Dans un doux son cassant,__

__Tu pleures,__

__Les entendant taper du pieds attendant que tu ne meurs.__

__« ___**_**P**_**___ardon » est le seul mot que tu connais.__

__« Pardon de vivre, pardon d'être né... »...__

__Je le savais, tu saturerais.__

__Où suis-je passé ?__

_**_**M**_**___oi, la carte de ta vie.__

__Moi, ta conscience enfouie.__

__Je suis la voix.__

__Celle qui fait que tu ne choisiras point le trépas.__

_**_**Q**_**___ui suis-je ?__

__Que suis-je ?__

__As-tu peur ?__

__Car vois-tu, je suis ton cœur.__

_**_**T**_**___u ne le savais pas ?__

__Pourtant, je suis toi.__

__Celui qui te mènera sur le droit chemin.__

__Tends la main.__

_**_**J**_**___e te ferai connaître une douce mélodie...__

__Vas-y, cours.__

__Vas-y, souris !__

__Je te chanterai la mélodie de l'Amour...__»

C'est si beau... Est-ce elle... ? Celle que j'attendais ? La mélodie de mon cœur... Je souris d'un seul coup surprenant les autres en ouvrant les yeux. Ils doivent me prendre pour un fou. Mais ce n'est pas grave, car j'ai trouvé mon chemin. Celui qui me fera croire au lendemain...

* * *

**Note de fin:**

F.I.N ! Voici un second One-Shot qui s'achève... En espérant que cela vous aura plu ! Sinon, petite parenthèse sur le prénom du chien: Menrui. Oui, ça veut dire « nouille ». Et oui... Ça ne fait pas du tout sérieux. J'avoue qu'en y repensant, c'est assez étrange mais s'il vous plaît, n'y prêtez pas une grande attention XD

Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas malgré que ce texte date de quelques mois ! Bon, je n'ai plus grand chose à dire donc je vous dis à bientôt peut-être !

Kiss à vous tous ~

**YamInari.**


End file.
